fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Resurrection
Ghostbusters Resurrection is a supernatural action-comedy film inspired by the Ghostbusters franchise, announced by Lone Planet Productions for a 2019 release. It is said that the film will break away from Sony's rebooted universe and provide a continuation of the original films. The directors plan to take an approach similar to other long-anticipated sequels like Jurassic World and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. The film is mostly inspired by the Extreme Ghostbusters cartoon and the concepts for the cancelled Ghostbusters 3 movie, although it also features younger versions of the 1975 Ghost Busters characters, as a homage to the title's legacy. Plot Premise Thirty years after the events of Ghostbusters II, the Ghostbusters have been put out of business due to a lack of ghost attacks. They have gone their separate ways -- all except Dr. Peter Venkman, who continues to study the paranormal. He now works at Midwood High School and teaches an elective regarding the subject, but his class only has four students: *'Kylie Griffin', a goth girl and the only one who seems to be truly interested in the class; *'Eduardo Rivera', a sarcastic Latino who rejects all evidence of supernatural beings and "only signed up to see how stupid it was"; *'Garrett Miller', a wheelchair-bound optimist who looks everywhere for excitement; *and Roland Jackson, a technology expert with little fear. In the midst of the mockery they face, they meet Mike Kong and Eddie Spencer, two amateur scientists who seek to carry on the Ghostbusters' legacy with the help of Mike's pet gorilla, Tracy. Things get a little out of hand when a menacing ghost lord named Anthrax sets out to unleash everyone's greatest fears and destroy humanity. Now, Peter Venkman must gather his four students and train them to become the next generation of Ghostbusters... with the desperate trio of Kong, Spencer, and Tracy in tow. Full Plot The film opens with a view of a small Nebraska town during the Great Depression. Two little boys, Nicky and Tommy, are walking to the well, discussing the dust storm that's supposed to be coming later on. Tommy finds a butterfly and starts to follow it, as Nicky rolls his eyes and fills his bucket with water. Suddenly, he hears Tommy screaming and rushes out to the marsh, where he sees his unconscious body lying on the ground. Nicky tries to run back to the town, but he gets caught in the mud; the harder he pushes his legs up, the slower he seems to move. He then hears strange voices all around him, and panics a bit before looking down and realizing that there are monstrous leeches crawling towards him. Nicky pulls himself out of the mud and runs as fast as he can, but a swarm of evil-looking bees attacks him; at the same time, the dust storm that Tommy warned him about begins to approach swiftly. Finding himself surrounded with no way to escape, Nicky screams in peril as the famous Ghostbusters theme song begins to play in the background... ---- Brooklyn, New York Present Day We see teenage girl Kylie Johnson riding to school, with her mother Esther in the driver's seat. Kylie is a bit nervous about transferring to a new school, but Esther convinces her that it will be a fun experience -- she did sign up for the AP Paranormal Investigation course, after all. Kylie smiles, somewhat excited to meet her teacher for said class. As Esther pulls into the parking lot at Midwood High School, she wishes her daughter good luck; Kylie thanks her, then gets out of the car to head into her first class for the day. She meets her English teacher, Mr. Spruce, and sits down at the far left side of the classroom as a few students give her weird glances. Mr. Spruce offers Kylie an opportunity to introduce herself, and she does so; she explains that she and her mother came from New Jersey, and they are both big fans of supernatural literature. The teacher says she may be in luck, because the next assignment for his class is to choose one novel regarding supernatural activity and write a five-page essay about how it incites certain emotions in the reader. The entire class groans, except for Kylie. A loud knock is heard at the front door, and Mr. Spruce opens the door to let Eduardo Rivera into the room. He states that this is the tenth time he has been late to his class this month, and tells him to stop by after school so they can have a discussion. Eduardo sits down next to Kylie, who glares at him; he responds with a mere smirk. ---- During lunch period, Garrett Miller tries to carry his tray to a table while handling his wheelchair. Kylie notices his struggle and offers to hold his tray for him, to which Garrett responds with a smile. They sit down in front of each other at an empty table and start to talk about their difficulties in life. Garrett states he was born with his condition; as such, he feels like he'll never be able to have as much fun as other teenagers can. However, he hopes to get a job as a physical therapist so he can help others like him. Kylie tells him that her parents have recently been divorced, because her father was abusive towards her mother. She is glad she doesn't have to deal with him anymore, but also feeling a bit blue because she had to leave her friends in New Jersey. Garrett says he'll be there to help her cope if need be, and they shake hands, proclaiming themselves friends. TBC Cast *Bill Murray as Dr. Peter Venkman *Ashley Johnson as Kylie Griffin *Harry Shum, Jr. as Eduardo Rivera *Joshua Mikel as Garrett Miller *Tyler James Williams as Roland Jackson *Kolton Stewart as Mike Kong *Jim Parsons as Eddie Spencer *Ellen DeGeneres as Esther Griffin *Robert Downey, Jr. as Mr. Spruce Category:Films Category:2019 Category:Ghostbusters (series) Category:Action Films Category:Comedy Films Category:Fan Films Category:Sony Pictures Movies Category:Sequels Category:Rated PG Films